The Legend of the LEEKS!
by ChibiDragon421
Summary: UUUUUUUHHHHH... Ahem... The vocaloid gang, rin, rinto, len, lenka, and kaito are on a mission. Ha! That's all i can tell you fer now!
1. Chapter 1

**Uhhhh…. Hello fellow writers and readers. I am new and this is my FIRST fanfiction. I am really quite new to this, and I will hope to update often. Now forget all this introductory stuff and let's get to the real stuff. I, ChibiDragon, have a favor to ask you all. After I finish a chapter or part of a fanfiction, I do encourage you all to do critiques and improvement suggestions. But no cussing please. I beg of you all! No cussing! And besides, that, my First fanfic will be about vocaloid adventure. GO GO GODZILLA! (I know it seems irrelevant right now, but you'll see why I said that later on in the story.)**

**Rating: uhhhh… K 9 + I guess. I mean, this story will contain fighting and stuff…**

**DISCLAIMER: I guess we all know what's coming. * Takes a really deep breath * I DO NOT own any of the vocaloids. (I wish I did though. I would be soooo proud.)**

**NOTE: * this means Sound effects or action***

**[this means author interruption]**

**- character thoughts-**

* * *

Lenka's POV

" Whaaaa?" * BOOM* "Ow my god!" I sat up and rubbed my head painfully. I looked above me trying to pinpoint the object that I bumped my head on. It was a low-lying branch.

" Haha. I thought I told you to not sleep there." I turned my head a little too fast in haste to face whoever just talked. * BONK* Suddenly, everything turned dark.

Third Person POV

" Ooooooh boy. I think she's out cold." A blonde paladin muttered loudly while leaning lazily on his straight sword.

An orange came flying almost out of nowhere with supersonic speed. Huh. Let's just say, it made a rather painful contact with a certain blonde paladin's head. * Splat*

" And you're gonna be out cold too, if you just stand there and gape. Go on, help her!"

The paladin gave the orange-thrower a venomous glare. The young orange-lover didn't seem to care. She continued to peel her orange and she tossed it about in her well-manicured hand. " Oh, you just wait Rin, you little…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. He was cut off by another well-aimed orange. This time, it was peeled too. [ChibiDragon: ohhhhh… I can make a whole story just based on Rin's well-aimed oranges. But I'm not. * Chuckle chuckle*]

* * *

**Ah, well, thus ends my first short little chapter of a fanfic. Yes, it is brief, but is shall update often. Yep yep yep yep yep! Anyway, Pasta La Vista Baby!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Um… Hey everybody! So Far up 'till this Chapter, I got 4 viewers! WOOOOOOO! But sadly, I didn't get any reviews. As I stated in my last Chapter, I STRONGLY encourage reviews without cussing. This way, I can make my story better. Anyway, enough Chit Chat, lets start on our…**

**Rinto: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHARGHHHHHH!**

**Me: Wha?**

**Rin: He's mad that I ruined his hair.**

**Me: …**

**Rinto: My awesome, long tended to hair! Now ruined by Shortstack! NoOoOoOoOoO!**

**Rin: Who are you calling shortstack…!**

* * *

The paladin groaned. He wiped the orange pulp off his now wet blonde hair. He stood up and steadied his blade. "Quit throwing those oranges shorty!"

Rin's aquamarine eyes were almost burning with rage. " Just whom are you calling a shorty?" she demanded darkly. A short little dagger materialized in both her hands.

"Uhhhhhh…. You? Duh."

"You little 3 %^#!" she dropped and forgot her knives and started to plummet the paladin with her tiny fists. "ARRRRRGH! Curse you Rinto! GRRRRRR!"

As you all should realize by now, Rinto knows practically all of Rins weaknesses, from her almost obsessive love of oranges, to how much she hates being called a shorty. Yep, that's right. Almost all of her loves and hates. Almost.

"He-hey. Good morning everyone-" started a short boy.

"Len-kun! Rinto is bullying me!" Rin broke into a round of dramatic sobbing and tears.

Len sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Hey now Rinto. Don't bully poor Rinny here. You know what to do." Len winked at Rinto, who winked back and played along.

Rinto walked up to the still dramatically sobbing Rin. "Boo." Rin looked up at Rinto as if he was insane. "Boo." Rinto insisted. Rin slapped Rinto and ran off laughing.

" I'm going to the lake!" Rin shouted.

" Don't blow anyone up!" Rinto shouted back. This comment earned him another orange to the head. " Darn her…" [A/N: This is Rated K+ so I have to use "gentler" words, so no D**n or any thing like that. The best I can do are drat, dang, darn, freaking, shoot, derp, and of course, holy horseshoe crab! (My catch phrase.) ]

Len shrugged and giggled at the " Rinto and Rin Comedy Show" walked over to Lenka. He gave her head a checkup. "Huh. Nothing bad. Oh, wait. There's a huge bump on her forehead. *mutter mutter *" Len mumbled to himself. He abruptly stood up. " BAKAITO!" he hollered. [A/N: Bakaito is a nickname many fans use for Kaito. They usually use it when they portray him as idiotic and silly; hence the name.]

A man with sapphire-colored wearing a blue scarf staggered over. " Okay. Who's dead?" he asked, dark blue eyes glittering with a mischievous light.

"Kaito, I need you!" Len pointed at Kaito seriously. "I need you! Tohelphealthis horriblebumponLenka'shead." Len said the last part almost insanely fast.

Kaito laughed good-naturedly. " Haha Len. You don't need to talk this fast. I can't understand you that way." Kaito then crouched down. "Huuuuuh. What happened to her? It's almost as is she got hit by a big, stout tree branch."

Len glared at Kaito. Kaito raised his hands in protest. "Hey hey hey, I'm just stating the facts." Kaito started to laugh again, when a loud rumble interrupted their thoughts.

Len stood up. " What's going on…?" [A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!]

* * *

**Alright... This was actually an okay chapter. A little short no doubt. *Sigh* Oh and uhhh, one more thing, please do reveiw. I really need some suggestions on what happens next. Arigato Mina!**


End file.
